Disease
by NollyLvn
Summary: Edolas - Juvia just wanted to sleep, really, but Gray just wanted to be near her. My fifth one-shot! XD Thanks for the pic maker, its not mine :)


I like Reviews more than even my own crush, I think I should date Reviews? Like, each day with each Review? That must be cool!

Anyway, I think I'm liking one-shots from now, because I don't know that the stories' plots just plopped out of my head, so I decided to clear them all by writing random short story. Well, I know I know, I'm fabulous? /slap me, any one, please slap me!/

#

Disease

#

She always like sleeping in peace, silent, tranquility, equilibrium? She didn't like the thought of being disturbed while slumbering. And if anyone ever dare to do that she would just do the simple task; beat the living out of them.

But, no matter how many times she beat this stupid person, he just came back at her. And she didn't know how to deal with him either. She was getting real tired of his shit.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" asked Juvia (Edolas') to the guy who was watching her all day, even in her room. She was freaking sleeping, for God's sake! How the hell did he go through in anyway?

"Ah, Juvia-chan, you're awake~" chirped that fat Gray Surge with sparkles around his eyes.

"Shut up, I ask you; what in the world are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow at him, her baby blue thick blanket hugging her lower half as she was in sitting stance on her bed, she was using a night sleeve-less silver gown that reached her calves. The situation in her big enough room was dark with a little light from the window.

"Watching you sleep," the raven-haired man answered while smiling ear to ear. Has this guy ever do things seriously? Come on, in a lady's room in the middle of the night?

If its anyone else, she would be a little frightened and instantly beat the courage do enter her room in a second, but since its Gray, somehow she trust him enough to not do anything weird with her, "Don't go all Edward Cullen on me."

"What an Edmund Cerulean? I have my own ways, Juvia-chan~" he said while watching her as if she was the most fragile God's art.

"Forget it," she said while rubbing the sleepness in her eyes.

"Its rare that you woke up at midnight, Juvia-chan," he brought up a topic for them. Really, she just wanted some peace for sleep! … But, just how many times her boyfriend broke-in her room?

"How did you know?" she asked out of curious if he's a gentleman enough to tell the truth eventhough already knew the answer.

"Its… magic told me," he replied still with the same huge smile plastered on his face.

… "I'll kick you out."

"No, no! So cruel! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" cried the Surge guy before adding after a while, "I'm always watching you."

This is getting creepy, "Always?"

"Yup! Always, everywhere whenever anywhat," he announced proudly with softened smile and pinkish cheeks.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with me?" Juvia said while staring into Gray's dark blue eyes which was watching her also dark blue eyes tenderly. The guy was sitting on a stool near her door which made a safe distance from him and her.

"No, its something error in my head that makes me always carving for being near you, Juvia-chan," he explained to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Is that some kind of disease?" Okay, what if everybody got the same illness as him? What if everybody wanted to always near her? Just the thought of the troublesome possibility made her sick.

"Yes, but I won't let anyone have the same disease as me, because that means that I have to share my time with my Juvia-chan," Gray pouted at her with seemed cute.

"Do I have to bring you to hospital?" She didn't even care if he dies because of the foolish illness. Its just that they were in _her_ room, she wouldn't want tomorrow's newspaper to be a big picture of her and a dying Gray on the front page.

Or something…

"No need, Juvia-chan! You're so caring! I'm happy I have this kind of sickness!" He giggled. Come on! A male, giggled? That's so gay!

"Your brain's sick too? An illness has to be terminated," Juvia rolled her cerulean eyes. How did she return his feelings back then? She couldn't believe it.

"I was kidding, there's no illness like that, eventhough I'd love to get it!"

"Love's just that we want to marry him/her, right? You wanna marry a sickness?" Edo-Juvia crooked an eyebrow once more.

"Of course not, why should I have to marry a disease when I can marry you~"

… "I have no comments at that."

"Well, its really rare to see you wake up and recognize my presence here, Juvia-chan?"

"Actually, Juvia knows that everynight you always open my window to just stare at me," she informed the guy who was blushing at her announcement.

"Y-You know?!" he almost shouted to her which made a smirk on her pale face.

"How couldn't I when you make so much noises?" she said in a victorious tone.

"Really?!" he asked full of embarrassment before calming down a little, "Its just me or you want to be near me too?"

"Huh? I'm sleepy."

"How do you feel around me?" he inquired, grinning.

"Why are you suddenly asking this question?" she asked back, covering her yawning mouth with her left hand.

"Just answer me~" he cried pathetically.

"To make it fast, I feel usual, you happy?" she snorted angrily. Sure, she liked his company but she disliked his bubbly personality. It didn't suite him, he should be more manly! Good, now she sounded like the said counterpart of Elfman.

"Usual? Exactly?"

"Well, I feel safe and sound. So, good night!" she declared while laying herself down, this conversation was getting out of hand.

"Safe and sound what? You like to be near me too?" he grinned in almost-reached victory.

"Get out when you feel like it, just don't do anything strange to my room," Juvia closed her eyes while wondering if he could hear the edge in her voice. This damn blushing!

"You're not kicking me out?" he questioned. '_Oh, she was sooooo liking me! Hurray!_' he thought inwardly.

"Whatever. Night."

"Night, sweetie. I love you."

The damned heat in her cheeks was getting handy. She had to turn her body so he couldn't see the scarlet in her face as she mumbled a faint 'I… I might… urgh…'

Nevertheless, he heard this. It made he literally danced in happiness until morning.

#

I think I've already read a fic like this? No? Nevermind.

I don't know why am I waking up in 2 am, seriously. And my heart always beats faster, I really don't know either, so yeah, like I said, I'm just writing random sentences and it turned out like this and that. Maybe because I just dreamt that I was killing zombies, robots, militres and children and using very cool weapons (like bazooka, guns, rifle, pistol, but my favorite is gatling gun) like in the World War Z or Resident Evil. I wonder what genre should I use to this (also) pointless story.

Thanks for the guys who reviewed my first one-shot! :3

References :

Edward Cullen (Twillight)

Edmund (Narnia), but not that Cerulean thing, it was something I made up.

Review and make me want to write random ideas in my head anymore?


End file.
